


Il regalo di Babbo Natale

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, post VII book
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/christmas_meme.html">Christmas' Meme 2008, 12. Caro Babbo Natale</a></p><p>Andromeda sbirciò dalla porta del salotto e scorse suo nipote che, in punta di piedi e pericolosamente in bilico sulle fronde del loro spennacchiato alberello di Natale, cercava di infilare la sua letterina su uno dei rami.<br/>Il piccolo fece qualche passo indietro per ammirare il risultato e poi zompettò verso la sua camera da letto, puntuale per l’ora della nanna; Andromeda si avvicinò curiosa, con la segreta speranza di leggere la richiesta di un trenino, un pupazzo, una qualsiasi delle tante carabattole che ogni bimbo di sei anni desidera.<br/>E invece, anche quell’anno, la letterina di suo nipote chiedeva tutt’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il regalo di Babbo Natale

Andromeda sbirciò dalla porta del salotto e scorse suo nipote che, in punta di piedi e pericolosamente in bilico sulle fronde del loro spennacchiato alberello di Natale, cercava di infilare la sua letterina su uno dei rami.  
Il piccolo fece qualche passo indietro per ammirare il risultato e poi zompettò verso la sua camera da letto, puntuale per l’ora della nanna; Andromeda si avvicinò curiosa, con la segreta speranza di leggere la richiesta di un trenino, un pupazzo, una qualsiasi delle tante carabattole che ogni bimbo di sei anni desidera.  
E invece, anche quell’anno, la letterina di suo nipote chiedeva tutt’altro.

  
_Caro Babbo Natale,_  
_siccome ti sei scordato il mio regalo dellanno scorso te lo richiedo anche questanno. Fammi vedere mamma e papà. A me e alla nonna bastano cincue minuti davvero poi basta. Però falli venire questanno per favore. Poi non voglio altri regali e sono sicuro neache la nonna._  
_Spero che stai bene e questanno leggi la mia letterina._

_Teddy Lupin_

  
Andromeda si asciugò una lacrima e sospirò: così come aveva fatto Ted quando Tonks era bambina, aveva raccontato a Teddy che Babbo Natale era un mago incredibile, quasi come Harry Potter, che usava i suoi poteri per portare doni ai bambini, e da allora Teddy insisteva nel chiedere sempre la stessa cosa.  
Come spiegargli che quel dono sarebbe stato impossibile per qualunque mago?

~*~  
  
Teddy spalancò gli occhi e si ritrovò nel salotto della nonna: era sicurissimo che fosse quello, perché riconosceva le poltrone, spelacchiate nei punti più usurati, e l’albero di Natale che avevano preparato insieme; solo che vedeva tutto come sfocato, e allora si stropicciò più e più volte gli occhi. Gli sembrava che, man mano che la vista si snebbiava, cominciassero ad apparire delle cose, intorno a lui: i cuscini del divano, le decorazioni sull’albero, le frange del tappeto sotto il tavolino.  
Ad un tratto, come dal nulla, vide la nonna, seduta sulla sua poltrona preferita.  
– Nonna? Che succede?  
– Nulla, Teddy caro – rispose Andromeda, sorridendogli – Non dovresti essere già a letto?  
– Perché? Che ore sono?  
– È quasi mezzanotte – disse lei, indicando la pendola – Tra un minuto, sarà Natale.  
– Lo posso aspettare qui con te?  
– Sei ancora troppo piccolo, per la Veglia – rise lei – Ma, ormai che sei in piedi, rimani pure.  
Teddy sedette sotto l’albero, avvertendo una strana impazienza: era come se le luci soffuse dell’albero brillassero un po’ di più, man mano che la lancetta dei secondi si avvicinava al dodici, e lui rimase incantato a guardarle.  
Con un ultimo ticchettio, le lancette si ritrovarono tutte e tre nello stesso punto, e fu mezzanotte.  
_Toc, toc._  
– Sei tu che tamburelli, Teddy? – chiese Andromeda, sorpresa.  
– No – rispose il bambino, sorpreso – Mi sembra che qualcuno abbia bussato alla porta.  
– Ma è tardi, Teddy caro – rispose lei – Chi mai potrebbe girare per le strade, a quest’ora di notte?  
– Magari è Babbo Natale! – esclamò lui, balzando in piedi – Nonna, apriamo, apriamo!  
– Ma tesoro… – cercò di farlo ragionare lei.  
Ma, prima che potesse fermarlo, suo nipote era già corso alla porta e lottava con il paletto.  
_Toc, toc._  
– Teddy, no – lo rimproverò – Non si deve aprire agli sconosciuti in piena notte!  
Ma prima che lei potesse recuperare la sua bacchetta (erano anni, ormai, che nessun mago aveva più bisogno di vivere in allerta), la serratura del portone scattò e Teddy aprì.  
Rimase per un attimo a guardare incuriosito le persone sulla soglia – Chi siete? – chiese. Aveva davvero sperato che fosse Babbo Natale…  
– Nynpha…  
Il bambino si voltò verso la nonna, che fissava in lacrime i due visitatori – Chi sono, nonna?  
– Ma come – rise l’uomo – Scrivi ogni anno a Babbo Natale di poterci incontrare e, adesso che puoi, non sai chi siamo, Teddy?  
Allora il piccolo Lupin guardò meglio: la signora era giovane, con un viso simpatico ed una gran massa di capelli fucsia; l’uomo era più grande di lei, con addosso un cappotto sdrucito (come le poltrone vecchie del salotto della nonna), e delle cicatrici sul viso. Rimase a guardarli, guardarli e guardarli, senza sapere cosa dire, perché più rimaneva fermo lì, più sapeva di conoscerli.  
La giovane donna non attese più, e si inginocchiò, stringendolo forte tra le braccia, facendogli finire in bocca i suoi riccioli dall’improbabile colore, mentre lui continuava a guardare l’uomo, che a sua volta lo fissava con un sorriso strano, un po’ commosso e un po’ timido – Tu… tu sei il mio papà? – gli chiese.  
Remus annuì, sperando di non avere gli occhi troppo lucidi.  
– E tu sei… sei la mia mamma? – chiese, rivolto contro la guancia della donna, che annuì piano.  
Li conosceva dalle foto, sì, ma non aveva mai pensato che fossero così alti e così… belli. Tirò su col naso, e anche suo padre si inginocchiò e strinse lui e Tonks in un abbraccio, a cui subito si unì Andromeda, piangendo insieme alla figlia.  
Teddy pensò che i capelli della mamma erano stranissimi e che il cappotto di papà era ruvido come la lana del tappeto del salotto.  
Ma erano le cose più belle del mondo, e non ci fece più caso.

  
~*~

– Nonna!  
Teddy si svegliò nel suo letto, balzando subito a sedere; fece per correre nella stanza di Andromeda, ma la trovò in salotto, ancora in pigiama, con gli occhi lucidi, che guardava l’albero di Natale.  
– Li hai visti anche tu, vero? – esclamò il bambino, aggrappandosi alle sue gambe – Li hai visti, vero? Mamma e papà!  
– Ma… ma… – balbettò la donna, sconvolta; aveva sognato, di certo, perché si era addormentata nel suo letto e lì aveva riaperto gli occhi, dopo aver visto, in modo così reale da sembrare vero, Remus e Nynphadora sulla soglia di casa, come tanti anni prima; ma com’era possibile che anche suo nipote avesse fatto lo stesso sogno? Eppure era così, era impossibile sbagliare, perché Teddy iniziò a raccontarle tutto nei minimi dettagli, ed erano gli stessi.  
Ma i morti non tornano, lei lo sapeva bene, e i sogni sono solo desideri espressi dal cuore che fanno visita la notte, per caso, senza che la volontà possa evocarli in qualche modo; cercò di spiegarlo a suo nipote, ma Teddy, sorridendo testardo, rispose – Ma se succedono dentro il cuore succedono comunque, no? Sono veri lo stesso!  
E allora sorrise anche lei, perché era vero, e perché Babbo Natale aveva finalmente esaudito la richiesta di suo nipote; e perché, forse, aveva ragione Ted, quando diceva che quel vecchio signore vestito di rosso esisteva davvero, ed era il mago più potente che fosse mai esistito.


End file.
